


Ride or Die

by goldensgalaxieS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Akira and Leandro are hella angsty, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, Temporary Amnesia, This is my entry for the zine lmao, klance, leakira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensgalaxieS/pseuds/goldensgalaxieS
Summary: “Let's get out of here while that dude’s still distracted with his stab wound, ” Akira grabbed Leandro’s arm hastily.“You stabbed him?” he asked, genuinely shocked that Akira managed to land a hit on him. Akira nodded as he dragged Leandro to the back exit as quickly as he could.Akira turned to face Leandro,“My motorcycle is parked in the alley next to the restaurant to the le--”“Hold up! Go back like, 3 steps. You have a motorbike?” Leandro interrupted.Akira raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, so?”He shrugged, “That’s hot.”Akira choked on air as blood rushed to his cheeks, “Okay, that's enough out of you, fugitive.”





	Ride or Die

Leandro stood under the fluorescent lights, his patience wearing thin. As he leaned against chrome walls that reflected the pitch-black abyss which replaced the star painted skies, his long legs shivered. Small drops of water slid down the condensed windows onto his caramel curls-- a huff escaped his lips. Droplets trickled down his neck as his foot furiously tapped the ground. Leandro’s eyes glanced down to the soft blue light that emitted from his watch. Fifteen til’ ten. Where were the others? Veronica promised that she’d break them out before nine. They had to make the ten o’clock train to New York. They had no other choice. Though it was a crowded city, it housed thousands of the kindest aliens in the galaxy. Leandro could only hope that one of them was willing to hide a group of runaways.

As footsteps neared the boy, his heart jumped. Boy, did he have so much to tell his friends. He’d only been an escapee since this afternoon, but he was already insanely fascinated by the Earth’s capital. All the lights that decorated it painted a peaceful facade of the alien race who’d taken advantage of the breathtaking planet, the Galra. No newcomer could ever imagine all the difficulties those wretched monsters put mankind through. Leandro detached himself from the wall and inched towards the sound of the footsteps.

“Veronica?” his voice was no louder than a whisper.

No response. Just utter silence.

“Hello? Hermana?” he asked with caution. He was never able to refer to Veronica as his sister in the base, they would've killed her if they knew. 

The screeching silence was much more desired than the next sound that danced around his ears: something powering up, a gun. Leandro bolted into the crowded sidewalk, clouds of breath leaving his mouth as he ran towards nowhere. Shots of light attacked the streets behind him. Madness consumed the people as they raced in all directions to escape the crosshairs of this two-man war. Leandro entered a tiny laundromat hidden within the neon lights of the clubs and restaurants that surrounded it.

The door slammed behind Leandro as he watched the machines. He paced around the nearly empty laundromat, washing machines slowly as if he was some sort of predator waiting to strike upon its prey. If he wanted any chance of survival, he needed to get rid of the baggy grey jumpsuit that made him a target for any being that knew what the word “government” was. Determination filled his mind as he watched a drying machine complete its cycle. He was going to make it out; he was going to survive. Sure, maybe some rules had to be broken. But he sure as hell couldn’t get by with all the attention he was drawing in. The buzz indicating the end rang across the room that was inhabited by a few souls that were clearly uninterested in Leandro’s business. Grabbing a basket from the pile, he reached for the door of the unclaimed washing machine.

A strong hand grabbed his thin wrist, Leandro quickly turned to face the boy who foiled his plan. So much for being sneaky. Guilt consumed each and every molecule within his body as he saw a short, raven-locked boy glaring at him.

 

“Stealing my clothes? Really, dude?” the boy asked with a hint of annoyance. 

“I-I can explain--” Leandro hoped more than anything that the man chasing him would just storm into this place and just shoot him down. Anything would be better than this embarrassment.

The boy cocked his head as his eyes squinted, “Leo?”

“Huh?” Leandro backed up against the machines as the other closed the gap between them, examining each detail of his body, every freckle on his skin. 

“You’re Leandro, right? Leandro Fuentes?” the anonymous boy pressed on. Leandro panicked as anxieties from the corners of his mind made themselves present. How could any outsider just know who he is? Were people that serious about catching him already? With these thoughts in mind, his free hand slithered down to his thigh holster. He wasn't about to let anyone take him back to that hell hole.

“It’s me, Akira Kogane. We were in the same class at the garrison before it was reformed by the Galra,” Akira explained as if he’d completely forgotten about that fact that Leandro was about to steal his clothes.

To be honest, Leandro was as confused as he could be, his life before the Galran government was a blur. But there was something in the way Akira spoke that just seemed suddenly earnest and trustworthy. Maybe it was the calmness that it radiated, or maybe it was the fact that he actually had an idea of who Leandro was. For the past two years, the only person who ever knew his real name was Veronica. Everyone else settled for “number three,” it wasn’t like his group of acquaintances thought they were ever going to see each other outside of the base. It wasn’t until last Tuesday that they finally had a spark of hope. Veronica mentioned a drill that the Galra at the base would be performing. “It’s the perfect time for you all to escape,” she explained. 

Leandro nodded blankly, his hand relaxing from above the holster of his. 

“You don't remember me, do you?” Akira sighed letting go of Leandro’s arm. 

“No, no, how could I forget a face like yours?” Leandro lied as he panicked.

“Oh good! Cause it was going to be really awkward if you didn't remember me, ” Akira’s eyes were swept away by a small smile.

Leandro shook his head in agreement, “Hey, uh, you don't happen to have any clothes I can borrow by any chance, right?”

Akira raised an eyebrow, “What’s wrong with your-- ” he looked at the chest embroidery-- “property of government.” Akira voice fell quiet as he realized the situation. 

Leandro simply shrugged, “I think you see the problem.”

Akira rolled his eyes at the sass and pushed Leandro softly to the side. His hand twisted the handle of the machine and pulled out a blue turtleneck, paired with a brown trench coat for a change of style and some jeans, “Take these. They're my dad’s so you have to give it back, alright?”

He nodded, “Sure thing ’Kira. Keep watch outside. If you see some dude shooting lasers, just knock on the bathroom.”

Akira's eyes widened at the boy’s statement, “Wait, what?” but before he could ask, Leandro was gone. Akira groaned at the secretive boy as he filled a basket with the remaining laundry. Was that really the same Leandro he had a crush on at the garrison? Well, he wasn't necessarily complaining. Leandro was always an attractive guy, however, maybe it was the fact that he hadn't seen him in such a long time that made him such a beautiful sight. Akira bit his lip and shook his head, Leandro was in a really terrible situation right now. What exactly was the situation? Hell, if Akira knew. Nonetheless, he had to help an old friend escape. 

Broken glass flew as lasers shot through the windows, Akira ducked, reaching for his blade that was held close to his body in his belt. The people who’d been expecting their clothes to be washed bolted out of the premises as thoughts and decisions began to race through his mind. Should he fight the man who just blew open a laundromat or get out with Leandro? Akira’s instincts began to drive his every movement. He gripped the knife tightly and launched it towards the man. A loud grunt was heard on behalf of the mysterious gun-wielder as Akira stood up, he grabbed his backpack that laid on the floor below the machine and zoomed towards the bathroom. The man shot towards Akira in a zigzag pattern; the knife had obviously left him disoriented, but not enough. Akira pushed the stack of baskets onto the ground to create an obstacle, then turned for the mysterious man. The man crossed through the broken window, snarling. His masked face struck fear into the bystanders who ran away from him. He banged on the bathroom three times, “Leo! We gotta get out of here!” Akira warned the boy.

Leandro swung the door open in his new getup, with a smirk, “I was hoping you’d say that.” He adjusted his holster onto his thighs and removed the white pistol from his left side. Akira was amazed by the advanced technology that composed the gun. Leandro took notice of the stupefied look on Akira's face, “Stole this from the Galra, ” he winked.

“Good for you, Leo. Let's get out of here while that dude’s still distracted with his stab wound, ” Akira grabbed Leandro’s arm hastily.

“You stabbed him?” he asked, genuinely shocked that Akira managed to land a hit on him. Akira nodded as he dragged Leandro to the back exit as quickly as he could.

Akira turned to face Leandro, “My motorcycle is parked in the alley next to the restaurant to the le--”

“Hold up! Go back like, 3 steps. You have a motorbike?” Leandro interrupted.

Akira raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, so?”

He shrugged, “That’s hot.”

Akira choked on air as blood rushed to his cheeks, “Okay, that's enough out of you, fugitive.”

“I’m not a fugitive, I'm an escapee, ” Leandro corrected matter-of-factly.

Akira ignored the boy as he led him to the alleyway. Neon lights on the side of buildings lit up the passage toward his round, sleek motorbike with streaks of red painted across the ebony skeleton of the sides of the vehicle.

Leandro whistled as they neared the bike, “Got any goggles or glasses or something?” he motioned towards his face, guns still in his hands.

Akira nodded and removed his rugged, red backpack and placed it atop the seat. He dug into the bag and pulled out a pair of goggles with brown leather frames. He tossed the goggles to Leo with a soft smile. Leandro placed his pistol on the floor and caught the protective goggles.

“Those are also my dad’s so--”

“Give them back, I know,” Leandro smirked, “Now, let’s get out of here.”

Leandro slid the goggles above his curls, onto his dark chocolate eyes. He bent over and picked up the pistol from the dirt-covered ground, “Looks like there's blood on the floor, right?” his head cocked to the left. 

“Guess that's our sign to get the hell out of here, ” Akira suggested.

“What if someone needs our help ’Kira? What if it’s one of my friends? I-I was waiting for them but that guy with the lasers showed up instead!” Leandro insisted.

A similar shadowy figure began inching towards them as his gun charged up. Akira sat on the bike and pulled Leandro onto the motorcycle.

“What are you doing? Akira my friends-” Leandro asked, snaking his arms around Akira, his pistol digging into Akira’s abdomen. 

“Shut up and trust me.” Akira revved the engine of his motorcycle and looked down at the bike as he muttered, “Come on, Red.” His head shot upwards as he accelerated into the streets. Leandro let his arm free its way from Akira. He shot into the darkness with full confidence. A blood-curdling shriek from the alley was heard as Akira drove off. Leandro was going to do anything to survive. Even if it meant breaking a few rules. 

Clouds flew past their heads as both boys traveled to nowhere in particular. Akira considered going home; however, the fear of the massive lectures his fathers would give him for leaving the laundry and housing a fugitive quickly shot down that idea. He drove aimlessly for half an hour until he noticed Leandro’s head slumped against his shoulder, his arms relaxing around Akira's waist. Leandro’s even breath tickled Akira’s neck as his curls poked at his cheeks. Akira couldn't keep driving with this poor, exhausted boy as a passenger. He slowed down and parked outside of the nearest fast food restaurant. Leandro jolted awake at the sudden break. His arms tightened around Akira’s waist abruptly. 

“W-Where are we?” He mumbled into Akira's neck, refusing to look up.

“Just some stupid alien version of McDonald’s,” Akira answered as he nudged the kickstand with his heel, “You hungry?”

“Starving.” Lance looked up and rested his chin on Akira's shoulder. He stared at the neon lights in awe.

“The lights are a beautiful distraction from the cruel reality, don't you think?” Akira mentioned, as tugged on Leo’s arms so he could release him.

Leandro let go with a nod, Akira wasn't sure if it was direct towards his statement or his action. Both boys stood up and journeyed into the restaurant. 

Leandro sighed, “Shit, sorry I don't have any money I can't pay you back.”

Akira shrugged as walked into the line, “Don't worry about it, it's my treat. You have been through a lot today anyway.”

“Having a sugar daddy is so nice,” he teased.

“What are you talking about?” Akira questioned with a hint of annoyance.

“It’s just a joke, I'm trying to lighten up the mood, ” Leandro chuckled half-heartedly, his gaze turning serious and falling to the gum-stained tiles that littered the floor, “Look, I don't know if my friends are alive, ’Kira. Hell, I don't even know if my sister is alive. I feel like I’m going insane...I-I don’t know what to do.”

Akira placed a hand on his shoulder, his lips curved into a sympathetic smile, “Hey, Leo, I'll help you find them. I promise.” Leandro looked up with hesitation. Sure, he trusted Akira, but was he willing to trust him with the lives of his friends? Guess, he’d just have to find out. 

Leandro’s hand rested itself over Akira’s. Hypnotized by the soft gaze from Akira’s lilac eyes, he nodded, “You promise?” 

Akira exhaled deeply, he was never the kind to make commitments. He never thought of himself as a reliable person, so why should others? Yet, here was this anomaly, this freckled son of a bitch, who managed to trust him blindly. “I promise.”

Leandro smiled brightly, squeezing Akira’s hand under his, “You’re a good guy, ‘Kira. Don’t forget that.” 

Akira swatted his hand to dismiss the comment, “Yeah, whatever, go find us a good table where we can plan this shit out.”

“Alright, ‘Kira,” Leandro sang as he jogged over to an empty table in a dimly lit corner. Was it suspicious? Sure. Was it cliche? Sure. Was he sorry? Hell no. His life was playing out like a movie ever since he broke out, he might as well have some fun with it. Leandro threw himself on the rough, metal chair that waited for him. He kicked his feet onto the chair parallel to him and turned to watch Akira speak to a little Galran employee. “Oh quiznack, I forgot to tell him what I wanted,” Leandro sighed to himself. 

He began to scratch the grout on the poorly painted cream walls as he waited for the boy to bring him his food. Honestly, Leandro couldn’t remember the last time he ate solid food. He yearned for his mother’s homemade “ropa vieja” and “empanadas,” he knew it was foolish but he wanted to hope that his mother was still in Cuba. He didn’t want to imagine those cold, heartless beast taking her away or hurting her. His eyes watered at the thought. “She’s okay,” Leandro whispered to himself.

“Who’s okay?” Akira asked plopping a tray of Galaxy Fries and Nebula Burgers down onto the table.

“My mom,” Leandro said quietly, kicking his feet off the chair. Akira sat down and nodded, he didn’t want to pry too much. Leandro seemed stressed out enough, it wouldn’t help if he had some curious dude asking him questions 24/7. A deafening silence surrounded both of them as they began eating. 

“We’re kind of on a date right now,” Leandro finally spoke up.

Akira shifted in his seat and averted his glance from Leandro, “No we’re not. This is serious.”

“Oh, you want us to be serious?” Leandro raised an eyebrow and chuckled. 

Akira blushed furiously, “Are you for real? We have a thing-” he asked with annoyance in his tone.

“You want us to have a thing?” Leandro pressed on.

“Stop twisting my words!” Akira stood up and slammed his palms against the table. The few aliens in the restaurant stared at the flustered boy, silently judging him.

Leandro whistled at Akira, “Oye, calm down I was just joking,” he simpered, “although, your reaction makes me think that you might not want it to be a joke. I mean look at you, you’re redder than a-”

“I don’t have time for this, Leo,” Akira sat back down slowly.

“Everyone has time for a little Leandro loving,” He teased.

Akira shook his head disapprovingly and continued to eat, “Can’t we just plan like we were supposed to?”

“I was getting to that. Again, just trying to lighten up the mood,” Leandro explained.

Akira scoffed, “There’s a time and place for everything. Right now we have to focus on saving your friends.”

Leandro laughed half-heartedly as he pushed his meal away, “I hope you're not doing this for nothing. It would suck if you plan this all and then they end up being dead.” 

Akira raised an eyebrow, concern for his friend grew within his mind, “I’m sure they’ll be okay, Leo. They have to be.” Leandro smiled softly at his words. Sure, maybe Akira was being a tad bit hopeful, especially in the situation they were in. But nothing made him feel worse than seeing Leandro unmotivated. Back at the garrison, he was so competitive and persistent; however, this Leo was a broken boy. Whatever the Galran government did to him truly murdered his spirit. Every bit of light that shined whenever he smiled was destroyed. Why did they take him? Why did they ruin the happiness and confidence of an innocent person? Akira wanted to ask, but he repressed his need for the answer. Leandro probably wasn’t comfortable with some dude asking him such an intense question. “So where is this place anyway?” he asked instead.

“It’s about an hour and a half away from here on foot, it’s a pretty tall building. It’s surrounded by an electric fence that's around ten feet tall. It's hard to miss, ” Leandro informed. 

Akira hummed, “Sounds like a movie, you know like Jurassic Park or something.”

Leandro simply snorted, “Jurassic Park?” he grabbed his burger, “You’re something else ‘Kira.” Akira chuckled to himself as he ate, he knew Leandro wasn’t trying to make him blush, but he somehow still managed to succeed.

Akira cleared his throat and hid his face behind his dinner, “So, there’s a conspiracy theory that the government does experiments on half-blood aliens and they sell them off to the Galran leaders on other planets for fights. Apparently, the experiments fuck with the genes of the half-bloods and make them crazy strong, like stronger than pure-bloods. S’it true?” 

Leandro nodded, “That’s why they took me.”

Akira’s eyes widened with a gasp, “N-No way? You’re half alien? What species? What did they—”

Before Akira could finish his questions, Leandro clarified, “I’m not. I took someone else’s place. I don’t really remember who, but whoever it was must’ve meant a lot to me.”

Akira shook his head, “what did they do to you?”

Leandro shrugged, ”I don’t want to talk about it. Honestly, I’m just lucky my sister works there, if she didn’t I would’ve died a long time ago. Veronica’s had my back since day one, the only way I can repay her is by making sure that her work wasn’t in vain. I have to get the others to New York safely and I just can’t risk—”

“Hey,” Akira interrupted, “I’ll get you there,” He reassured Leandro with a gentle smile.

Leandro nodded, “Yeah I know, I-It just hurts, Akira. They could be lying on their room floor covered in their own blood because of a stupid plan.” His head fell onto the table with a loud ‘thump’. Akira lurched slightly at the sudden noise. “What the fuck have I done?” Though his voice was muffled by the cold, plastic table tops, Akira could tell it was painted with pain and regret.

“Could you stop blaming yourself?” Akira fluffed Leandro hair soothingly.

Leandro lifted his head just enough for Akira to see to see his eyes. Leandro raised an eyebrow, “What are you doing?”

“I’m bonding with you. I’m not good with words but I do this to my dog all the time.” 

“Do I look like a dog to you?” Leandro laughed half-heartedly as Akira hesitantly stopped.

“No, not at all! I’ve just never—“

“You don’t have to explain yourself it’s fine. I like it.” Leandro reached out for Akira’s hand. Akira gladly let him take it and bring it back to his hair.

Leandro wasn’t sure how much time passed, he didn't care. All his attention fell on Akira and the way his hands danced through his curls. His breath slowed down as he drifted in and out of consciousness. It’d been a while since he felt such serenity, such comfort. Akira pulled his hand away, his voice suddenly broke the prolonged, yet needed silence, “Get up. I’m taking you home.”

“Woah! Woah, ‘Kira, we’re moving a little too fast don’t you think?” Leandro commented, still hypnotized by the movement of Akira’s fingers lingering in his hair. Akira rolled his eyes. “Again, just kidding.”

“Look, Leo, you have no place to stay, you're obviously worn out, and we still haven't planned shit,” Akira stood up and stretched, “I can handle a lecture or two.”

“You sure ‘Kira? It’s risky...having both your parents know...” he chuckled.

“Well, I’m a risk taker.” A genuine smile spread across Leandro’s face. He hadn’t felt a connection like this to anyone in a while. It had been forever since he last depended on anyone aside from his sister. But here he was with this memory that he couldn’t remember, who was willing to do anything to help him. Akira was being driven by the sheer goodness of his heart, and that made Leandro feel as if he actually had a chance. As if he could save his friends.

Leandro stood up lazily from the table. The cringe-inducing noise of the metal chair rubbing against the concrete tiles filled the area. Exhausted aliens and humans glanced over to them at the sudden commotion. Leandro dropped his head to avoid any unnecessary eye contact, which in this case, was all eye contact.

Akira tapped Leandro’s shoulder lightly, “Let’s get out of here, yeah?” Leandro nodded and followed Akira outside of the fluorescently lit premises. Lights from smaller stores and companies were slowly turning off, leaving only the lights of the enormous manufactures and shops to guide them through the shadows of the night.

Leandro slid his goggles down to his eyes, “Hey ‘Kira?” 

“Yeah?” Akira began to mount his motorbike with care.

“I just want to thank you. It means a lot that you’re helping me out. I honestly don’t know what I would’ve done alone.” Leandro paced behind Akira slowly.

“Considering you didn’t have a ride to escape, you probably would’ve died,” Akira adjusted his jacket and slipped his goggles on. 

“Wow. My knight in shining armor,” Leandro cackled as he climbed on the motorcycle. It was more annoying than the first time he boarded it, maybe it was because the high of running away from a murderer drowned out the pain brought on his legs from having to jump on a bike as wide as Akira’s.

“Hold on.” Leandro complied and wrapped his arms around Akira’s waist. Laying his head on Akira’s back, he felt the vehicle start.

Leandro shut his eyes and waited for Akira to drive him off into the darkness. The familiar thrust of the bike warned him not let go. But, he wasn’t going to, he trusted Akira.

His eyes fluttered open as he felt the earth move beneath him. He glanced at the surroundings flying past him. Astonished, his grip on Akira’s hips tightened. He was hypnotized by everything the outside offered. The lights that he’d seen before were just the icing on the cake. So much had changed in the past two years. Sure, maybe he didn’t remember much of how life was before, but it sure as hell wasn’t this breathtaking. Neon painted skyscrapers loomed over every corner. Couples entering and exiting clubs were a common sight. The smell of burnt rubber and liquor tainted the streets Akira drove by. The two smells were unpleasant alone, but the excitement of being there with Akira, driving 70 mph in a 40-mile zone, numbed his senses.

\----  
Leandro wasn’t necessarily asleep by the time Akira parked his bike, he was simply mesmerized. Leandro had still been thinking about all the sights he’d witness when Akira had shrugged him off and hopped out of his bike. But could Akira blame him? All he ever saw under Galra custody were white walls and doors.

“Hey, Leo, we’re here,” Akira waved his hand in front of Leandro to snap him out of his trance.

“Oh! Sorry,” Leandro climbed off, “So, this is your house?” He stared at a nice cozy one-floor home. It seemed out of place from all the chrome buildings he’d passed by on his way. His eyes shifted to a well-lit porch that was surrounded by little shrubs and Christmas decorations. Was it already winter? God, Leandro had no sense of time. Maybe that was a side effect of being locked up or maybe he’d always been that way, he couldn’t remember. An inflatable Santa Claus and reindeer waited for them at the bright entrance. Akira’s parents had probably left the light on for him when he came back from the laundromat. 

Leandro laughed to himself, “That’s funny.”

“What is?” Akira asked, reaching into his backpack for his keys.

“They thought you were coming home with laundry so they left the light on that way you could see when you got home.”

“I could see even if they didn’t leave it on, that stupid Santa can be seen for miles,” He pulled his keys out and jiggled them until he saw the right one.

“Wow calm down there--... what’s the name of the dude that absolutely despises Christmas but then--” Leandro started.

“Ebenezer Scrooge?” Akira answered, inserting the key into the lock.

“No! The green one!” Leandro yelled. Akira threw his free hand over Leandro’s mouth to muffle his scream. If Akira’s dads weren’t awake before, they definitely were now. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled to himself as he turned the key.

Akira slowly opened the front door, filling the house with creaks and squeaks that certainly gave him away. He dropped his hand from Leandro’s mouth.

“Why the hell did you do that?” Leandro whispered. A man sitting in the darkness of what Leandro could assume was the living room cleared his throat.

“...That’s why…” Akira sighed and spun towards the man, “Hey Hiro…”

“Akira Keith Kogane what the hell are you doing coming home at 2:47 am? Am I not able to trust you to bring home laundry? Because by the looks of it you forgot the laundry and brought home some random kid you probably met at a bar instead? Did you even go to pick up the clothes or did you get drunk at some random place in one of those shitty parts of town? God, Aki you didn’t even call me to let me know where you were. I had to convince Dante to go to sleep five minutes ago! This isn’t okay!” The man, presumably Hiro, turned on a lamp. He was a strongly built guy with ivory locks and a scar that ran across his nose. His prosthetic arm was barely noticeable under his long sleeve pajama shirt that read, ‘I don’t do mornings’.

“I know this looks bad but Leo isn’t some hookup, he’s a fugitive--” Akira began to explain.

“A fugitive?!” Hiro stood up, pushing the recliner where he’d been sitting back at least a couple of feet.

Akira laughed nervously, “Well-- um--”

“Escapee,” Leandro mumbled.

Akira shoved Leandro as a warning, “Look that came out wrong. He’s a good guy. He studied at the Garrison! I’m like a hundred percent sure Dante taught a class with both of us in it…”

“That doesn’t take away from the fact that he’s dangerous! Sure he might not hurt you but what about the Galra who’re looking for him! God, Aki you can be a real dumbass sometimes.” Hiro complained.

“Actually ‘Kira and I totally kicked some hitman’s butt! It was really cool! Like a movie!” Leandro retaliated as an attempt to help Akira.

‘“There was a hitman?!” Hiro threw his hands into his hair, “Jesus Christ, Aki it’s like you want to give me a heart attack! You know you’re grounded, right?

“You can’t ground me, Hiro! Not now! I can’t afford to be grounded!” Akira yelled.

“Oh, I can’t do that? Watch me,” Hiro snapped. 

“Please don’t do this. I need Akira. He’s the only way I can save my friends. Please…” Leandro begged. He wasn’t going to risk the lives of his friends just because of some family quarrel, “Listen, I know whatever ‘Kira did today was completely irresponsible--”

“Not helping,” Akira interrupted.

“Shut up and let me finish,” Leandro mumbled. He cleared his throat and continued, ”But by agreeing to help me find my friends and bring them to safety, he’s not only being extremely responsible but also kind-hearted. And I assume the ‘kind-hearted’ part comes from how he was raised, so you have done a great job. But if you would just let him act upon his instincts in helping you’d be an even better parent and friend, so please…” Sure it was corny, but if he wanted to convince Hiro, Leandro had to be a certified ass-kisser. 

“God,” Hiro exhaled, dragging his hands down to his temples, “I’m too tired for this shit. You better explain everything in the morning or else you’re grounded Akira, no exceptions.” Akira sighed in relief. 

“Thank you, sir,” Leandro beamed as Akira slumped shoulders over.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a great parent. Whatever.” Hiro dismissed his words with a slap to the air and headed into the hallway. 

“Thanks, Leo,” Akira smiled as he took Leandro’s wrist. His hand was small, but it latched perfectly onto Leandro’s arm. Leandro let Akira lead him through a dimly lit hallway, decorated by a myriad of family photos. “You’re not afraid of dogs, right?” Akira asked as he stopped in front of a wooden door, it’s glossy finish almost reflective.

Leandro shook his head. He adored dogs, they were yet another thing that reminded him of his home. He had a bunch of strays he’d play with back in Cuba. Sure, the memories were fuzzy, but how could he forget about the unconditional love that Rudy, Pepe, and Carlos gave him? Each time he’d leave a bowl of food he’d snuck out in the yard, he knew they appreciated it.

“Good cause Kosmo sleeps in my room,” Akira explained.

Leandro raised a thin eyebrow, “I’m sleeping in your room?”

Akira groaned as he slid a hand down his face in frustration, “You just have to make everything awkward don’t you?”

“Uh with reason? I mean sleeping with some other du--”

Akira snorted dryly, “Don’t get this mixed up, I’m going to inflate the air mattress, you’re sleeping on the floor, Runaway.” Leandro rolled his eyes at the snarky comment. 

“Talk about a killjoy.” Akira ignored him, opening the door slowly in an attempt to not wake up his dog. The hinges creaked as if they wanted him to fail. Leandro heard faint panting from the other side of the door. Akira began to protest, letting out a series of “no’s” and “get back’s,” as he struggled to fight back against the dog’s full force.

Akira swung the door open, his hyperactive American Indian dog gladly jumped out of the way upon seeing Leandro. The dog practically knocked Leandro down, but he didn’t care. It was nice to have something he could pet. Leandro put a hand on its immense amount of fur, petting it, “Hey buddy,” he said in the best ‘Oh My God You’re So Adorable’ voice he could muster. He heard Akira chuckle through the animal’s loud breaths. 

“I’ll start inflating your mattress,” Akira flicked the light switch on, “It’s in one of the linen closets so I’ll be back,” Akira informed as he jogged out of his room.

Leandro studied the room, it was much larger compared to the room he had under Galra custody; though its white walls did not trigger the best memories, the sloppily hung posters of several rock bands helped the room seem a bit cozier. A bean bag rested against the wall beside a desk and a moderately large dog bed. Leandro pet Kosmo once more, “S’that your bed, buddy?” he walked over to the bag. The dog followed him across the room as he slumped down on the beanbag. It circled around Leandro and laid down on his bed. Leandro leaned back into the bag as his arm reached to stroke the dog’s fur, “Akira’s a really nice guy. I mean I’ve only known him for a couple of hours, but he’s already done so much for me. He’s given me food, shelter, clothes, and he’s saved my ass. You’re lucky to have him, I bet he’s like your best friend,” his eyes wandered upwards as his thoughts left his lips, “I mean he’s so giving, who wouldn’t want him as a friend? Oh, I’ll tell you who, the stupid Galra. They hate anything that’s good or generous. I bet they’d absolutely hate Akira.” Leandro sighed deeply, “Sorry I’m monologuing, I just-- Who am I kidding you’re a dog! Why am I apologizing?” Kosmo cocked his head as if he were trying to understand all the sentimental things that’d just spewed out of Leandro’s mouth.

Akira entered the room with a bit of a hassle as he tried to fit the air mattress in the door. He threw the mattress with pure triumph on his face, “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted I’m going to knock out. If you need to shower, the bathroom’s across the hall.” Akira threw himself face first onto his bed and waved Leandro away. 

Leandro stood from the bean bag, only slightly startling Kosmo, and walked to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, it’d been a while since he’d actually taken time from his day to see himself clearly. He definitely was not in the best state, but for someone who spent the last two years being experimented on? He wasn’t looking too shabby. He picked at his greasy curls, trying to remember the last time he washed his hair with proper shampoo and conditioner. Leandro turned away from the mirror, feeling somewhat ashamed of his reflection. Above the towel rack were neatly folded red pajamas with a post-it note incorrectly stuck on them that read, ‘Yes, these are for you. No, I haven’t worn the underwear I put in there. Don’t wake me up for any of these things. I won’t answer.’ Leandro laughed to himself. Once again, Akira was giving and Leandro was receiving. He couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty for putting Akira through all of this, then again, he couldn’t help but feel glad that he had this beacon of hope in his life.

Leandro was in and out of the shower quickly, his recently washed hair bounced as he made his way back to Akira’s room. Akira had fallen asleep with the light on, whether he’d left it on by accident or not, Leandro smiled, he thought back to the porch light Akira’s dads had left on. Leandro flicked the switch, turning the lights off and felt his way to the mattress. He carefully crawled onto, curling up as soon as he was sure he was completely on it. 

Darkness surrounded him. He blinked. A blinding light shined above him. Around him, he heard the incoherent whispers of familiar voices. He blinked. Syringes filled to the brim with a neon yellow substance hovered above him. He tried to scream but his voice faltered, nothing but panicked breaths escaped his lips. Wriggling in place, he tried to escape whatever device held him down. Tears streamed down his cheeks before he even knew he’d been crying. He blinked once more. Darkness surrounded him.

Leandro felt a shove to the shoulder, he jolted awake to see Akira crouching beside him, “Hey, Leo? You alright?” he asked.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” Leandro lied rubbing his eyes for a multitude of reasons; most prominently, he didn’t want to be seen crying.

“Bullshit,” Akira bit his lip, softening his tone, “You sounded like you were having a nightmare. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine, it happens sometimes,” he sat up.

“You sure?” Akira’s gaze fall on him sympathetically, “want to sleep on my bed?”

Leandro shook his head, “It’s fine, ‘Kira, really. I don’t want you to sleep on an air mattress ‘cause of me.”

Akira laughed, “Yeah, like hell I'm sleeping on an inflatable mattress in my own house. There’s enough space for both of us. Get up.” He tapped Leandro’s shoulder playfully. Leandro was vaguely surprised by this change of character. Yeah, he was still being as generous as ever, but his whole asshole bravado had been toned down. It was new, and Leandro liked new.

Akira sat on his bed and laid down on the edge. Leandro followed almost immediately after. Leandro faced his back. “Uh, no, we are not spooning, turn around.”

“Yeah, cause ass to ass is so much better,” Leandro teased as he shifted to face the other way. 

“Whatever. We’ve got a long day tomorrow. Go to sleep, Leo.” Leandro smiled softly at his little comment. They were going to save his friends once and for all.

“Sweet Dreams.”

“Oh shut up,” Akira mumbled, blushing lightly as he drifted off into sleep.


End file.
